An Identical Affair
by shellyxstarscream
Summary: Alfred and Alexia Ashford - so much more than brother and sister, but when it comes to her or her brother, who will Alexia eventually choose?   AshfordxAshford obviously.


WOOOOOT I AM FINALLY POSTING SOMETHING  
>This is the first thing I've ever published on here, I wrote it ages ago but never got around to publishing it.<br>I'd love reviews/feedback/comments :)  
>I know it might not be entirely accurate to the real plot or whatever, but who even cares.<p>

**Disclaimer;** I own none of the characters or anything, all of which are from Capcom's _Resident Evil_.  
>ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Part 1.<em>

_To My Dearest Brother Alfred,_

_ I cannot even begin to describe what has happened so far. I've been taken to a rather large facility of the Umbrella Pharmaceutical Corporation. I was aware of the company's wealth before I came here, but now that I am here I can really see it all for myself! As you know, I did have my doubts before accepting the offer to come here, but I am EVER so pleased that I did. They are a company who prides themselves on their secrecy, but Alfred! This is the most spectacular place, apart from our island, that I have ever been! They've a beautiful airplane shed and father has barely been able to tear himself away from pestering the pilot with all these questions about the jets. It makes me terribly sad, because he reminds me ever so much of you when he acts in such ways. I just miss you so very much, and how I wish that you were here with me. Being the youngest person to join their company, although a very prestigious position, does, like most things, have its drawbacks. For one, naturally, there are no other children my age with which I could spend my time. I am aware that I was brought here for scientific and educational purposes, but I love what I love, and what I love is not here with me. I am still __quite__ upset at father for refusing you to come. The head researcher and developer here told me that should I return in the future, that I am, as is everyone else, permitted one guest. _

_ Father and I are staying in the private residences here. It is like a mansion built within a gigantic laboratory. I have been given nearly an entire wing of the residence to myself. When not attending meetings or consultations, I am more or less left to my own devices. I have thoroughly explored this place, as well as stolen several files for further personal research. I am planning something, brother, and coming here has only solidified my desires and dreams. I also have something to discuss with you the moment I get back. But I cannot go into any further detail in this letter._

_ As I write this, I am sitting in my bed. The music box you gave me to hold on to is open and singing to me from my bedside table. I have made it feel as much like home as I could, but it will never be the same. It would never compare, even with all the music boxes in the world. I simply cannot wait until I can return to our beautiful home. I am giving our father this letter as soon as I finish writing, so he may take it back home with him tomorrow afternoon. You will be reading this by mid-evening tomorrow. I have ensured it is delivered with him and that he is to give it to you before anything else. I am counting down the hours until I return, and I know you are doing that same. I miss the island, our mansion, my toys and dolls, but more than anything in the world, I miss you, dear brother. _

_ Only four sleeps until I return to you, my King._

_I love you. _

_Always,_

_Your Queen, Alexia_

_PS. I have a gift for you, and I think you will enjoy it._

_Until I return. xx_

The small, blonde boy finished reading the letter for what must have been the fifteenth time since he had received it, no more than six hours prior. He had hardly moved since he had been handed the envelope, with his name elegantly scrolled across the front of it. His heart had skipped several beats, before beginning to race uncontrollably, as he had shoved the contents of his desk onto the floor. Anxious to read the letter, he had opened it as quickly as he could, but with taking extra precautions as to not rip the envelope in any way. Once he had carefully unsealed the letter, Alfred Ashford had read and re-read every single word his sister, Alexia, had written to him. Reading some lines repeatedly, until they played and read like poetry in his head, he would get up and pace his bedroom, thinking about what certain parts of the letter could mean. During once instance of panic, he had decided that Alexia was hiding something that would break him.

"_...coming here has only solidified my desires and dreams."_

What did that mean? He felt a wave of panic overcome him that he so often felt when his sister was away from him. He knew that although only ten years old, Alexia had wild and brilliant plans for her future. He often found himself worrying that these plans would not include him. After calming himself, and taking a seat at his desk again, he went over her letter. He had sat for hours and hours, until the music box had stopped playing for what had to be the one hundredth time. It had become a sort of compulsion, to reach over and wind the box again without moving his blue eyes from the creased sheet of paper. The lullaby ceased playing in the middle, but Alfred didn't even notice. He was staring at the bottom of the note, a faint smile across his usually serious features.

"_...more than anything in the world, I miss you, dear brother."_

He touched his fingers to the letters written across the page in Alexia's tiny, immaculate handwriting. He rose from his chair and went over to his bed, allowing himself to fall backwards onto it. He closed his eyes and thought longingly of his sister, sitting in the unfamiliar Umbrella facility all by herself. He lay there for a long while, unmoving. After quite some time, he opened his eyes and sat up in bed. He looked over at his desk where the letter still lay, and sighed, smiling to himself again.

"_Only four more sleeps..."_

She hadn't counted the night that she had written his letter. _Only four..._he thought, not knowing if he would be able to bear waiting that long to be with his dear, sweet, Alexia again. He looked down at his floor, only now acknowledging the contents he had so carelessly moved aside. His model airplane and its un-assembled parts were in a small heap on the floor. Vaguely hoping he hadn't broken them in his haste to read his twin's letter, he got up and went over, bending to pick it up. Luckily, his craftsmanship held strong, and the small red model was fine. He picked up the unattached wing and landing wheels, inspecting them for damage. Finding none, he placed them on the edge of the desk. Carefully, and reading the bottom of the note one more time, Alfred folded the letter exactly as Alexia had folded it and placed it back inside the envelope. Going over to his bed again, he lifted his pillow and gently put the envelope on the bed, arranging his pillow overtop of it.

Stretching and yawning, he rubbed a hand over his eyes. He walked over to his wardrobe and opened it, pulling out a pair of plain, black cotton pants. Unbuckling his belt, he pulled off the black trousers he had been wearing and folding them in half, placed them inside the wardrobe. He tugged on the cotton pant bottoms and undid the buttons on the navy blue dress shirt he had on. Draping it across his desk chair, clad now in only the cotton bottoms and his white undershirt, he clicked the desk lamp off and returned to his bed, pulling the covers down and sliding between them. Lying in bed, Alfred stared up at the roof of the canopy of his bed. His room had a dim, pinkish glow, being emitted by the miniature carousel that rested on top of a table in the corner of his room. Alexia had an identical one in her room which was right next door to his. Even now, his eyes drooping with exhaustion, he went over Alexia's letter in his head. He allowed his hand to fall off the edge of the bed, his fingers brushing the hair of one of Alexia's dolls. He carefully pulled it up into his bed and stood it on his stomach. Staring at it, he touched his fingers to its porcelain face. Alfred and Alexia had hardly spent anytime apart since they were born but the few times they did, they were so concerned that the other would not return, they started giving each other physical tokens as a promised of their return. Alfred had given Alexia his most prized music box; the one with the small blue gem in the middle. In return, Alexia had given Alfred her favourite doll. In her letter, Alexia had said that the music box was on her bed table, singing to her. Alfred felt warmth spread throughout his middle at the thought. Pulling the doll close to him, he brushed his lips against its cool glass face.

"_Only four more sleeps until I return to you, my King. I love you."_

"And I you, my Queen." He whispered, closing his eyes, and falling to sleep.


End file.
